Sasuke's abuse
by Lavenders the loveless color
Summary: Sasuke Hides a dark secret from his best friend mimi what happends when she finds out and how does she try to help him?
1. Abuse

Sasukes abused

I dont own all of the charectors exept for Elli, Emi, and Mimi

Summery: Sasuke Hides a dark secret from his best friend mimi what happends when she finds out and how does she try to help him?

Chapter one: Abused

"BROTHER NO PLEASE I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!" Sasuke Screamed in pain.

Sasukes attemps to make Itachi stop hurting him it failed and for the next 30 minets sasuke was torchered, but every one grows tired and thats what made him stop Itachi Left sasuke to hurt on the floor. after itachi left sasuke slowly got up and laid himself on the bed to sleep.

the next day

"sasuke Wake up!" a girl said in a sing song voice. sasuke opend his eyes to a girl his age with brown hair and lavender eyes.

"What do you want mimi?" sasuke asked

"Itachi let me in he said," She made her voice deeper trying to mock Itachi. "Wake sasuke up he doesnt wake up when i try to." Mimi smiled and sasuke gave a little grin. but the stopped.

"I dont want to go to school today..." Sasuke said getting up.

"Thats what you always say but you still go, dont you ever ditch?"

"Thats what _you _always say but you have never ditched yourself." sasuke replyed walking to his closit and pulled out a black hoody.

"what is with you? its nearly summer and you still wear long sleaves!" Mimi exclaimed.

"I have my reasons." sasuke was silent for a moment as he pulled on his hoody. " are you ready?" he asked grabbing his back pack that was in the corner of his room.

"I've been ready for the past 10 minets!"

"Well then come on!" Sasuke walked out of his room and down the stairs and mimi fallowed. when sasuke touched the door Itachi called.

"Mimi can you come here for a second?" He asked.

"uhh sure Mr. Uchiha..." Mimi looked at sasuke then the doorway were itachi's voice came from. she then started walking towred the voice.

"Could you make sure sasuke stays out of troble? and I told you to call me Itachi your like family here."

"I dont know why you always tell me to hes a great friend and behaves himself. but i will" Mimi gave Itachi a happy smile and was about to leave when she was stopped again.

"Oh and Mimi could you give this to elli?" he handed Mimi a box rapped in blue rapping paper.

"Why me?" Mimi complained

Itachi Gave a smerk "because your his friend"

"Eviiil!" Mimi hissed once again leaving the kitchen once more.

"Sooooo?" sasuke asked

"Its really hard being your friend I hope you know that." Mimi replyed playfully.

"Whats that suppose to mean? sasuke asked opening the door.

"Oh nothin, Nothin at all." Mimi teased. Mimi walked out the door and sasuke fallowed closing the door behind him.

"Yeah right."

"Race you to school." Mimi laughed then began to running towred the academy.

"Huh?" sasuke asked a bit confused then began to chase after mimi.

_Oh little brother somthing about mimi has changed you. _Itachi thought to himself.


	2. School

sasuke's abuse

I dont own all of the charectors exept for Elli, Emi, and Mimi

Summery: Sasuke Hides a dark secret from his best friend mimi what happends when she finds out and how does she try to help him?

Chapter two: School

Mimi and saske raced through the village untill they reached the academy panting.

"I... win!" Mimi panted

"You... cheated!" Sasuke said gasping for air

Suuure." Mimi rolled her eyes

Mimi and sasuke walked side by side like every morning.

"Oh sasuke I have to give something to Elli so i'll see you in class okay?" Mimi asked

"Okay see you in class." sasuke stopped at his locker as Mimi ran off to the gym.

After sasuke was done at his loker he entered the classroom and sat down in the back right row, like always.

Mimi had given the presant to Elli and was on her way to the classroom trying to beat all the fan girls. "COMEING THROUGH! MAKE WAY!" Mimi screamed trying to get to the classroom but it was to late the fangirls were surrounding sasuke. Mimi tryed to get through the rush of fangirls. "Best friend comeing through, Make way!" Slowly the girls parted and mimi reached sasuke. " Okay now everybody shut up!"

All the girls listend to what mimi had to say.

"Sasuke doesn't like any of you and never will so give up and leave him alone. how many times do i have to tell you your wasting your lives!" Mimi screamed like every morning. the girls slowly parted through out the classroom.

sasuke thanked Mimi like every morning.

The fist two period went by fast because Mimi and sasuke were passing notes to eachother and laughing silently. next period was gym.

"Alright you maggets! Listen up! We are playing capture the flag!"

"Right!" Every one said in unison.

"If you get the number 2 you go on the other side of the gym Got it!" Elli screamed.

Every one Nodded.

"One, two, One, Two, One... what comes after one? oh yeah two!" sasuke and Mimi were put on diffrent teams.

5 minets later

Only sasuke and mimi were left they had to do a tug of war with their hands.

"Sasuke, Tug of war?" Mimi Challenged.

"Sure." They grasped eachother's wrist.

"3" Mimi started

"2" sasuke fallowed.

"1" they said in unison and began to pull. there team mates began chanting their names.

"Mimi, mimi."

"Sasuke, sasuke."

as each moment passed the chanting grew louder.

"MIMI, MIMI!"

"SASUKE, SASUKE!"

sasuke finally used all of his strength and pulled Mimi on top of him. sasuke's team cheared as mimi stood up, and helped sasuke up.

"I'll get you next time!" mimi said with a laugh.

"Suure you are!"

"All right new game, Mimi switch places with Choji!" Elli demanded.

"Yes Ma'am!" Mimi fallowed orders now sasuke and Mimi were on a team. 2 minets later Mimi and SAsuke had won.

"Sasuke you and Kiba change places!" Elli Demanded again. sasuke fallowed Elli's orders and once again sasuke and mimi were the only ones left but this time mimi's team won. so mimi and sasuke kept on switching teams untill it was time for art.

Mimi Loved art and she had her own art pad when other students just used stray papers. Mimi was gradded on notes she wrote to sasuke. Mimi and sasuke only under stood what they ment to other people it was just art. One time durring an art show mimi wrote a message saying: "Iruka is a super perv." but it just looked like art to every one else and when they presented it Mimi and Sasuke burst out laughing.

After art they were dissmissed to get their backpacks and go home.

At the lockers

"So Sasuke can you come over tonight?" Mimi asked closing her locker.

"I dont know, Itachi is Kinda Shakey on that stuff." sasuke replyed closing his locker.

"Well you know I can get him to let you do almost anything I bet I could get you out of murder!" Mimi bragged.

"I wish." sasuke whispered to himelf.

"Huh?"

"Maybe your right."

"race you to your house?" Mimi wondered.

Sasuke began to run. "Sure!"

"Cheater!" Mimi screamed running after him.

"Karma, what goes around comes around!" Sasuke laughed.


	3. Slumber party

**Hmm I have a lot more done in my composition notebook… well YAY school is over for good… till next year but still to the reviews!!!**

_**Thanks to my beta: Slytherin saved Serenity, any grammar problems are her problem! **_

I love Sasuke12345: This is really cool! I love it!! Please write more! Oh and Sasuke's mine!!

**Pffft as if according, to this story he's mine now and forever!!! Mwahahahahaha!**

**To the story!!**

Mimi and Sasuke reached Sasuke's house Mimi a couple seconds behind Sasuke. "That's like un-cool you dweb!" Mimi yelled opening the door, as if it were her own house. "Dad I'm home!"

Itachi looked at her from his desk. "Excuse me?" he asked confused.

"I'm moving in with you guys. I'll take Sasuke's room and he can have the doghouse. Hmmm if you're going to be my dad you need to have a makeover to look cool… hmmm what else can I do?" Mimi asked herself walking around the house.

Itachi shook his head and went back to his paper work. Mimi walked up behind him "What are you doing Mr.?" Mimi asked looking over his shoulder

"Writing to your GIRLFRIEND?!?! Oh god if I move in with you guys Elli will be my mommy! NOOO! I won't have it sorry Itachi to disappoint you but I won't kick Sasuke into the dog house."

"Aww that's too bad. And we were going to throw you a party… sorry goes away now." Itachi demanded

"Fine but I'm kidnapping Sasuke for the night okay? Good. Thanks once were dad for about 2 seconds." Mimi said

"Wait… What? NO!!! He's got stuff to do here maybe another day." Itachi stopped his work and looked at Mimi

"Fine I'll just stay here for the night and we'll play… a rousing game of STRIP POKER!!!!" Mimi screamed as Itachi got up and pushed her out the door.

"Thank you for coming but now leave me alone, you're bothering me and I have to do work." Itachi explained to Mimi who ran into the house and shut the door nearly cutting Itachi in half.

"No, no, no I-I'll be good and quiet don't make me leave. PLEASE!!!" Mimi begged dropping onto her knees. "O-or let me at least kidnap Sasuke I'll help him with what he has to do… I-I'll go cook dinner… I'll go die your hair pink I'll…"

"Okay Mimi, stop this you know you can burn water and you'll do what to my hair?!" Itachi asked getting irritated.

"You don't want it pink. I'll make it purple then. Like the color of my eyes what do you think?" Mimi asked giving Itachi the all so deadly… puppy dog eyes. Itachi looked away.

"If I say yes will you go away?" Itachi inquired going back to his desk and wrote on the paper he was before.

"If I was 'I will go away and try to bring Sasuke back alive' can he come?" Mimi asked back. Itachi sighed and nodded. "OKAY THEN! I will go away and try to bring Sasuke back alive!" Mimi jumped up and went up in Sasuke's face. "You're coming come on!"

Sasuke stared at her like he had the whole time "Huh?" he asked as he exhaled because he was holding his breath praying she wouldn't anger him and get beat herself.

"Let me say this so your simple mind can under stand. Come on your being kidnapped by me mwahahahahahahahaha!!" Mimi laughed then began coughing wildly then looked back up at Sasuke. She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him up the stairs. Sasuke glanced at Itachi who gave him a sharigan death glare. Sasuke tensed up. He knew he was going to pay for this later.

Mimi had filled up Sasuke's bag with useless stuff like 20 pairs of boxer's 11 shirts and 17 black jeans. She then pushed them out of the way and began exploring his closet. She looked on the ground and started going through some piles of clothes. She held up a shirt that was ripped and had dark red/brown stains on them. She examined it the tears the stains before putting it down and grabbing another shirt with different tears and stains on it.

"Mimi? What are you doing?" Sasuke asked with a chuckle. Mimi turned around and looked up at him.

"N-nothing… I was just exploring to be a… stow away…" Mimi stuttered. Sasuke gave a hand motion for her to come out and she did hiding a torn shirt behind her back. Sasuke picked up his bag and turned around to walk out the door. "I need to use the bathroom I'll be right out." She then began walking into the bathroom connected to his room hiding the shirt well. '_I'll ask Elli about this later.' _ Mimi desisted as she put the shirt in her backpack and flushed the toilet then walked downstairs. "I'm here what are your other two wishes?"

"For you to go away," Itachi said not even looking at her. Mimi nodded not knowing what to think right now as she looked at Itachi.

"Okay, fine I hate you to no longer dad!" Mimi screamed and stormed out the door. Sasuke was about to follow when Itachi's strong hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him inside the house.

"Mimi, Sasuke will meet you at your house he's going to finish some chores and he'll be out." Itachi said. He could feel Sasuke's body tense. Mimi nodded and walked to her house. Itachi shut the door and threw Sasuke agents the wall on the other side of the room. Itachi held Sasuke's Neck as if to choke him. He leaned to the wall and whispered into his ear "little brother you have only prolonged your beatings. Hurry home tomorrow and you'll understand what I mean. He then threw Sasuke to the ground and walked into his office.

Sasuke painfully stood up and looked to the direction of Itachi's work place. Fear filled his eyes as he imagined what Itachi was going to do to him the upcoming day. "Are you going to keep that sweet girl waiting, little brother?" Itachi asked. With that Sasuke walked out of the door and To Mimi's house.


End file.
